lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Soldiers
The Bionic Soldiers were seen at the end of You Posted What?!?, when Krane was seen summoning them while locked up with Taylor. It was shown that Victor Krane has been making them his army with never before seen abilities, and he is going to use them to defeat the heroes. They were influenced by Krane (by means of Douglas's Triton App) on a plot to take control of the world (The Bionic War) and rid it of non-bionics. But after Krane was defeated by Adam, Bree and Chase, they lost their consciousness and fell down the ground. They lost their memory and roamed around until joining the Davenport Family and entering the Bionic Academy. They served as antagonists in Season 3, but most became allies by Season 4. Biography Krane created the bionic soldiers as henchmen/women to his plot of taking the world and to get rid of non-bionics, which he deemed inferior. According to Douglas, Krane used his technology behind his back to create/augment bionic babies (having at one point taken photos of them). Given their current physical appearance (some looking as old or older than Chase), it is likely that Krane induced some form of quick aging process rather than raising all of them as Donald did. The most powerful of them, S-1 (Taylor) and S-3 (Sebastian) were his lead soldiers. Most of them are confirmed to have geo-leaping (a bionic ability previously displayed by Parallel Leo). A sizable number of them displayed the basic abilities of Adam (Strength), Bree (Speed) ,and Chase (Intelligence), along with one of the upgrades of Chase (Molecularkinesis) and Leo (Energy Transference). Some of them are able to use all of these abilities, and more than one at the same time, along with other yet unseen abilities. It was believed Krane uploaded them with all bionic functions, something both Donald and Douglas claim would cause them to malfunction even more than the usual. They have powers and abilities that are diverse and varied. Despite that, so far there have been no reported glitches. Some of them take a liking to using specific techniques, such as Sebastian's Pitchfork and Spin's unique spinning ability. Krane kept his soldiers in a junkyard facility, where they would hibernate until they were needed for his final plan. After Krane was defeated, they all dropped and ceased to function. Taylor, however, was blasted across the field by Leo. Of the surviving members, thirty of them followed Adam into the Davenport's household, thinking of him as a suitable replacement leader. However, they were nothing more than mindless drones who couldn't understand Adam's instructions. The Lab Rats later discovered that there were even more soldiers that haven't been seen before. The President wanted them confined on charges of terrorism and stealing, but after some of them used energy transfer to save a dying Leo, Donald Davenport convinced the President to have them trained at a Bionic Academy. Davenport had most of the survivors given names as of the episode, First Day of Bionic Academy. Some, however choose their own, as S-3 changed his name to Sebastian. However, Chase told Sebastian about Victor Krane and his agenda, which deeply wounded him. As an act of revenge, Sebastian led a mutiny against Davenport. Those loyal to Sebastian were Lexi and Tank and a group of soldiers. Those loyal to Davenport were Spin and Bob, who initially joined the rebellion, but were otherwise convinced to help Leo. In Left Behind, Adam, Bree and Chase take twenty of the soldiers on a field trip to give, but end up leaving Spin and Bob behind, and had to retrieve them before Davenport found out. In Under Siege, Douglas instructed the soldiers to take Perry to the infirmary after she was ambushed by a mysterious assailant. Chase puts them all on lockdown because Perry's account of the previous night suggested that one of Sebastian's rebels could still be living among them. In Simulation Manipulation, Adam's and Chase's groups had their performance evaluated in a series of three challenges. Chase's student group failed the first two tests. Tired of Adam beating him, Chase used his override app on five soldiers to cheat against Adam. However, it didn't work as planned, which caused their bionics to synchronize with Chase's movements. Chase's group got disqualified after Davenport found out they cheated. In One of Us, it's revealed Victor Krane put a deadly virus in all his soldiers, and Douglas had to find a way to remove it. In Lab Rats: On The Edge, the bionic soldiers, led by Taylor, go on their first mission to save everyone from the bridge. In Space Colony, Victor Krane returned, and sought to create a new breed of Bionic Soldiers using a serum Dr. Gao developed and his upgraded Triton App. In The Vanishing, Giselle hijacked the bionic soldiers' chips and forced them to geo-leap to her lair. Giselle destroyed their chips during their kidnapping. After their chips were restored, they were given an upgrade that allowed them to master their bionic abilities. Being at the expert level, they are now ready to begin the next chapter of their lives. Powers and Abilities Possibly Every Bionic Ability: They all seem to share abilities of Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, though their abilities are diverse. On top of that, they might have many abilities unknown at the time, as Krane held no regard for the safety cap on the abilities which could be given to bionics (an argument Donald and Douglas used to not give the Lab Rats full powers at once). Douglas later discovered Krane installed hidden abilities in their bionic chips, powers that even he never knew were possible. Common Bionic Powers: * Geo-leaping: Nearly all bionic members can geo-leap, making them effective at hiding and ambushing. Bob and Spin apparently seem to forget they have this ability due to being the youngest, otherwise they would not have got trapped in Adam Steps Up (Bob) and Unauthorized Mission (both). It's unknown if Taylor has this ability. * Heat Vision: 'In Unauthorized Mission, two are shown to have heat vision, where they can heat up objects with their gaze. * 'Laser Sphere Generation: 'In Unauthorized Mission, three members are shown to have Laser Sphere projection from their hands, which they did as part of an exercise. The color of their laser spheres seem to vary between yellow and blue. * 'Super Strength: 'It is shown some Bionic Soldiers have Super Strength which allows them to lift ludicrously heavy objects with ease. * 'Super Speed: Some Soldiers can run at incredible speeds, up to the speed of sound or beyond * Energy Transference: In Bionic Houseparty, it is shown that many Soldiers can absorb energy then transfer it for medical purposes. * Pyrokinesis: '''Some Soldiers can generate Fire Waves or Fireballs. Jenny and Sebastian have demonstrated this ability * '''Bionic Reflection: 2 of the soldiers Donald and Douglas went against were able to reflect their laser blast. (Rise of the Secret Soldiers). * Electrokinesis: 'Some Soldiers can create Electricity to fire at enemies. * 'Molecularkinesis: 'In First Day of Bionic Academy it is shown that most Soldiers can use Molecularkinesis. * 'Super Intelligence: 'Few soldiers may have super intelligence, which makes them smarter than most geniuses. Given how difficult the ability (especially Chase's brand) is to crack, it is very rare. * '''Mental Link: '''All soldiers have a link that allow them to receive information or software from Chase mentally in a manner similar to wireless communication. For example, Chase was able to create a virus and mentally downloaded it into their bionic chips. Unique Bionic Powers: * 'Laser Pitchfork: It is shown that Sebastian can create a laser similar to Chase's Laser Bo Generation, however, it is red in color and the shape of a pitchfork. * Bionic Beacon: 'So far only Sebastian has shown it but it is presumed most Soldiers have this ability. It's what allowed Sebastian to summon all the remaining soldiers. * 'Molecular Manipulation: 'In Bionic Rebellion Lexi uses this ability to stop Bree from saving Donald. It is unknown if any other student has this ability. * 'Force Field: Taylor and a few others have the ability to create a Force Field. * Levitation: Bob can Levitate around rooms this ability lifts him off the ground. * Rapid Gyration: This is Spin's main power it lets him Spin at incredible Speeds. * 'Scissor Fingers: '''In Simulation Manipulation, one member from Adam's group can use his fingers like scissors. * '''Thermokinesis: '''One student, known as "Thermo Hands", demonstrated to heat a burger patty with his bare hands. Sometimes, he forgets to deactivate his powers. * '''Sonic Scream: '''An ability Kate has, which Douglas unlocked in place of her Commando App. This ability allows her to turn her words into a sonic weapon. * '''Bionic Thunder Clap: '''One student has the ability to generate seismic waves as powerful as earthquakes. Glitches *'Commando App: 'One soldier, Kate, has a Commando App like Chase. Whenever she goes into Commando mode, which Douglas refers to as Spikette. It constantly glitches, causing the app to run longer than usual, which causes her to get stronger and more aggressive by the minute. Her Commando App is probably deleted now, because Douglas would make adjustments to her chip. *'Doomsday Virus: '''Victor Krane implemented a failsafe into The Triton App so that if something happened to him and if the codes were right, they would be shut down. This has been deleted. Members *Victor Krane (Founder/Former Leader; deceased) Davenport Loyalists These soldiers train at the Bionic Academy and are loyal to Donald Davenport: * Taylor (formerly S-1) (Lead Soldier) * S-2, S-4, S-9 through S-30 (According to Adam in Bionic Houseparty) * S-5, S-6, S-7, S-8 (Introduced by Adam Davenport in Bionic Houseparty) * Spin * Bob * Charlie * Kate * Donald Junior (formerly S-12) * Donald III * Dona * Donaldella * Donaldina * "Thermo Hands" * Logan * Jenny * At least 70 more Renegades Those that oppose the Lab Rats and Davenport: * Sebastian (formerly S-3) (2nd Lead Soldier; formerly) * Lexi * Tank * Kate (as Spikette) Appearances Season 3 *You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Left Behind * Under Siege * Simulation Manipulation * Forbidden Hero * Spike vs. Spikette * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * Space Elevator * Bionic Action Hero * One of Us * Bob Zombie * Human Eddy * Lab Rats: On The Edge * The Vanishing Mentions Season 4 * Spider Island * The Curse of the Screaming Skull * Space Colony Trivia *The soldiers were created by Victor Krane. Apparently, he did so without Douglas' knowledge while he and Krane were still partners. Douglas, however, did see pictures of them as babies. ** It's possible Taylor might have seen or heard Krane talk to Douglas during her time as a bionic soldier. She mentioned someone forgot to replace battery acid, which could be Krane blaming Douglas. * There are over 40 members, possibly a hundred more, as claimed by Sebastian. * S-30 and twenty-nine others adopt Adam as their new leader after Krane's defeat. Accordingly, they were not very smart after losing their Triton programming, being unable to understand Adam's instructions. *The army is made up of bionic humans genetically created. Because of this, they don't have parents. This also means that all of the soldiers are all siblings to each other. * Because they were genetically engineered and most likely genetically aged by Krane, they might need to use capsules to maintain their bodies as do Adam, Bree and Chase. Donald Davenport even made provisions for that in his Bionic Academy by creating a Capsule Dormitory. Then again Victor might have countered that requirement using better technology than Douglas back then. However, it's revealed they were stored in a junkyard facility. * In Bionic Houseparty, Adam addresses Taylor as one of the house "guests" even though her fate as of Rise of the Secret Soldiers is unknown (Leo having blasted her). It is unlikely she would have remained unseen in the episode had she joined Sebastian and the others in following Adam to the house. Given Adam's low intelligence however, he may have lost track of who's who. * They were all charged (and almost arrested) by the government for theft of government property, breaking and entering the White House and starting a bionic war against humanity. * They saved Leo, by having some of them share their vital energy with Leo, who had previously transferred most of his own to a dying Donald (thus aging at a high speed). * In Bionic Houseparty, Adam introduces S-5, S-6, S-7 and S-8. However, he is unable to recall the name of next bionic soldier in line (a girl who was most likely S-9). * The youngest (in appearance) of the known soldiers is Spin, beating Leo and Chase (tied) as the youngest bionic. However, he might not be the youngest chronologically (in order of birth). * Adam wanted to adopt them as one would do a pet. (Bionic Houseparty) * According to Adam, S-27 might not be potty trained. (Bionic Houseparty) * Donald sometimes takes the Bionic soldiers on field trips, which is why they are absent in some episodes. * The Bionic Soldiers rebelled on The Team in Bionic Rebellion after hearing about their creator being defeated. ** Although, after explanation, they forgave them. ** Lexi and Tank remain loyal to Sebastian and by extension, Victor Krane. ** In Bionic Rebellion, the soldiers found out that their creator is Krane and Adam, Bree and Chase's real father is Douglas. * Douglas catalogued all their abilities, including their hidden ones. * Taylor andS-1Sebastian have the most abilities out of their brothers and sisters, while Spin and Bob have the least. * In Simulation Manipulation, it's shown Chase's Override App works on the soldiers. *The soldiers, along with Adam, Bree, and Chase temporarily died in One of Us *The soldiers once all had really high and low intelligence. (Bob Zombie) *They all have newer model chips compared to Adam's and Bree's, which is why they each have many bionic abilities. *The soldiers' bionic chips were melted when Giselle kidnapped them. However, they all recieve a universal superchip to replace their damaged ones. Category:Factions Category:Former Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Bionic Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Teens